That's a shame
by Insanity-L
Summary: L became lonely throughout his few years in heaven and Light became crazed by the nothingness of Mu. With L's high rank as a saint he is given the one thing he wants most in the world... A second chance, for both himself and Light. "Do you believe in reincarnation, Light-kun?" "Well… No. I don't think so." "Well, that's a shame." M for violence, language, cutting and other things.
1. Subject Verb Agreement

**Hello, this is Insanity-L. It's nice to meet you and have you read my fanfiction. So I HOPE you like my prologue and will tell me if it seems worth while or not... I had a plot bunny jump into my mind after reading a bunch of stories on here so... I hope you like it... Here we goooooo!**

Prologue

"Do you believe in reincarnation, Light-kun?" The small high schooler asked the lanky middle schooler, that he was forced into tutoring.

"Well… No. I don't think so." The lanky middle schooler looked unsure and confused.

"Well, that's a shame." The small senior stated before going back to helping him with his English. The teen tried to help the child with the verb subject agreement but he just wasn't getting it.

"Why?" The boy asked the small high schooler.

"Hmm?" The teen looked up from his laptop and moved his thumbnail to his mouth.

"Why did you ask?" The lanky boy looked at the high schooler- not able to even focus on his own question only the fact that the high schoolers hair was wilder than normal and the bags under his eyes were darker and his eyes seemed heavier than they were last week.

"It was just a question, Light-kun. Get back to problem-" He glanced at the problems to see which he was on. "Seven, and just don't worry about it, it was just a question."

Light-kun couldn't focus on the problem, he couldn't do anything except stare at the odd teen he had tutor him once a week in the library of the high school.

The small high schooler was getting annoyed by all of Light-kun's staring and glanced at the time in his laptop screen corner.

"Hey, it's late, you need to get home." The high school boy told Light-kun. Light got up and gathered his things in silence. That was the most that they had ever spoken when it wasn't about homework.

"Goodbye Ryuzaki-Senpai. I'll see you next week." Light whispered- knowing the teen wouldn't acknowledge him.

As the library's double doors closed the teen whispered, "Goodbye, Light." Then he took his laptop and went home where no one would be waiting for him, well except Watari.

~~~~XoXoX~~~~

**Insanity-L**


	2. Church Bells

**Hello, Welcome back my loves. This is Insanity-L. I hope you enjoyed the first part... Here goes part two. I hope you like this, if not... I'll find you and make you like it. JUST KIDDING. If you don't like it, just don't read. And Death Note DOES NOT belong to me but I WILL twist and turn its characters to my own liking. Oh and by the way, when L got reincarnated he was born with the name Ryuzaki instead of L Lawliet. BUUTTTT... Good bye for now. **

Ryuzaki's week passed slowly. Every Thursday was the only time something interesting ever happened, but even helping Light with homework was monotonous. Every thursday was different but exactly the same.

Ryuzaki would wait in the library, Light would show up late and apologize, Ryuzaki would nod and open his laptop to play snake, Light would get confused and lost- unable to understand english or any other subject. Ryuzaki would focus on playing snake and help Light to the best of his ability. Then Ryuzaki would go home to the inquisitive Watari and ignore him before going to his room and curling up in a ball on his floor and crying until the day light of friday.

On friday he usually slept through class but still made 100 percent on everything. It was almost like he had done these classes before. Ryuzaki always asked Watari if he could just drop out, but Watari- being his legal guardian- refused to let him throw away all of his hard work.

Ryuzaki's mind was alway plagued with the sound of church bells, he had no idea why but he knew they got louder when it rained. When the weather gets gloomy Ryuzaki tries to find an excuse to not go to school or go outside. When rain hits his skin he feels nauseous. He feels his heartbeat quicken... like now.

Its thursday and its raining, but Watari made him walk to school anyway. Ryuzaki's hair was flat against his face- he didn't have an umbrella... they were too poor to buy one, all their money went to the laptop Ryuzaki had been dying to have. They had no money to spare.

With his laptop in his backpack he walked nervously through town to get to school. The rain poured down and his hair stuck to his face and neck, while the church bells rang louder and louder in his ears. He was so dizzy and his heart beat like crazy.

A car zoomed past and muddy water got all over Ryuzaki's uniform. _Great, just what I needed._ Ryuzaki was pissed and he was shivering from the cold. The school was still too far and he was getting soaked to the bone outside and freezing himself. He knew he would catch a cold.

He slipped on the bottom of his pants, falling into a puddle, ruining his uniform- no doubt. He didn't move. He was too tired and didn't want to get up- even if he felt sick, even if his heart was racing and even if he heard the church bells ringing, he didn't care. He didn't want to get up.

"Ryuzaki-Senpai!" Ryuzaki heard a voice... He knew the voice but still he didn't open his eyes, still he refused to pay attention to the middle schooler. He laid there and refused to move. He was being shook and yelled at by the voice. He didn't care though, not at all.

"Wake up, please!" The middle schooler begged but he refused. "Dammit Ryuzaki-Senpai! Wake up!" The voice yelled again and again.

"No." Ryuzaki whispered flatly and everything went black.

**YAYYY there you go! That's chapter two for you! I love you! Review's! I want two more before I post again! That is my demand! So I shall see you again. Love you. **

**-Insanity-L**


	3. Drugs and Facebook

**Hello. Welcome back my pretties. How are you? This is insanity... Insanity-L to be exact. I'm rather excited about this chapter... though I'm going back on my word about two each chapter before I update. I know more than two of you read this and more than two have favorited it! Please review. One review this chapter please? I mean come one, its pretty awesome. I love you guys so much. Just review so I know the love is mutual Hmn? Okay well sorry for writing so much of an AN now lets get back to DN... haha see what I did there... okay fine bye!**

Silence; for the first time he heard nothing. For the first time Ryuzaki could not hear the bells. _Maybe I'm dead_. He ponders for a slight moment. He can't move his arms, legs or anything else for that matter.

He sighs inwardly. He keeps time by the thump of his heart. He counts every beat of his heart... THUMP. 1313. THUMP. 1314. THUMP. 1315... THUMP 2351. THUMP 2352. After about three thousand thumps of his heart he gives up.

He wonders what's going on. The last thing he remembers is his uncle- Watari- telling him he had to go to school, even though it was raining.

Ryuzaki almost threw a fit. But didn't knowing if he stayed home, he would only get in Watari's way. Forcing his uncle to leave the house for the day while Ryuzaki spent the day screaming into a pillow- hoping to silence the rain. In turn silence the bells.

The bells. They still hadn't reappeared. He was happy about their absence... but also slightly worried.

Ryuzaki didn't like this state of nothingness. It was lonely. He just wants to go home. He begins to feel his fingertips slowly tingling into his palm. They're warm... clammy? Ryuzaki's hands are never clammy. Maybe they're being held by his uncle...? No. His uncle never showed any sort of affection towards anyone, especially not Ryuzaki- his sisters bastard-child.

No, his uncle- a strict Catholic man- wouldn't hold his hand. Ryuzaki had no friends. His neighbors, teachers and peers all detested Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki had no one. But if that were the case, who is holding his hand?

The tingling started to hurt. The prickling got harder like pins and needles instead of feather-light touches. It went up both of his arms and started at his feet, going up his legs. It swam throughout his entire body. The moment the tingling his his ears he was bombarded with the bells.

Only then did he realize how quiet the world really was. The moment the bells came back.

Ryuzaki felt a squeeze on his fingers. Yes, indeed, someone had been holding his had. And they still were.

Ryuzaki twitched his fingers. The squeeze came again. The hand was smaller than his, but not feminine. The fingers long but not awkward and bony like his own. Ryuzaki squeezed the hand back.

Or rather he had attempted but it just ended up being a pathetic twitch again. He tried again. More movement but no real pressure. Ryuzaki tried again. Pressure. He squeezed the hand.

The voice, in which the hand would belong to, whispered, "Ryuzaki-Senpai." The whisper was happy, worried, and frantic all at once.

The voice. It was hard to NOT recognize. It belonged to that imbecile child he tutored. But he squeezed Light-kuns hand once more, to acknowledge that he had heard his voice.

Ryuzaki peeked his eyes open. The first thing he sees is Light's face about three inches from his own. He jumped slightly and Light looked abashed. Ryuzaki smirked. _Stupid child._

Light gripped Ryuzaki's hand tighter. "Ow..." Ryuzaki whispered quietly. His throat sore and voice scratchy.

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki-Senpai!" Light shouted and Ryuzaki winced at the volume of Light's voice.

In the background Ryuzaki could hear his uncles voice. He listened- attempted actually because he couldn't make the ignorant boy shut up. Ryuzaki lifted his free hand and clamped it over Lights mouth.

"-Say its going to cost me how much? No I will not pay it. I don't have that kind of money." Watari sounded outraged.

"Sir, if you don't pay for that medicine your son will die." The doctor says in an almost begging tone.

"Hmpf. He is not my son. He is my sisters son and I am merely his guardian for now. Until my sister gets off her ass and comes back for him." Watari was in a bad mood. He seldom ever said a swear.

Ryuzaki felt a pricking in his eyes, they began to water. Ryuzaki hadn't seen his mother since he was seven... its been eleven years. She wasn't coming back for him. He knew this. So did Watari, even if he doesn't admit it.

Watari began yelling at the doctor and Light stood up, Ryuzaki watched quietly. Lights hair was looking rather out of place- like he hadn't brushed it in days. Light went into one of the cabinets and pulled out a bottle of pills. He looked around and shoved it into his hoodie pocket.

"This is yours now. Okay?" Light said quietly. Ryuzaki stared in awe. Stealing was wrong. But he himself had done it before, many times actually. "I'll be back, okay Ryuzaki-Senpai. I'm going to hide this at my house. Okay?" Light spoke softly to Ryuzaki, as though if he spoke too loud that Ryuzaki might break. And he would if Light had.

He nodded as Light darted out of the door. The kid was rather stupid when it came to school but he seemed like he might know a thing or two about street-smarts.

Watari came charging in the room. "We're going home." He yanked the IV out of Ryuzaki's arm and pulled him out of bed.

Watari had NEVER been agressive before. Sure he wasn't the most affectionate or loving but never hurtful or agressive towards anyone.

Ryuzaki followed him out the door and they went home. They didn't have enough money for trips to the hospital. So they never went even when he was really sick. And apparently he was now.

Ryuzaki felt like his lungs were imploding. Pneumonia. He knew what it felt like to have it. He had it when he was younger. It almost killed him and thats when his mother dropped him off on his uncles doorstep.

Ryuzaki couldn't remember his mothers face. No matter how hard he tried and his uncle refused to speak anything good of her but nothing terrible either. Just that she wasn't married to Ryuzaki's father and that she couldn't take care of herself, let alone a seven year old boy, so she left him with her only brother.

When Ryuzaki and Watari got home, Watari told him to go to his room and stay there until dinner.

Ryuzaki felt sad and saw that his laptop was on his bed. He logged into it and logged into facebook. He had a couple hundered friends on their. Mostly family and maybe a couple classmates who add everyone.

Bleep.

He looked at the message. It was from Light... He was friends with Light on facebook? Ryuzaki shrugged and read the message.

Open your window.

Ryuzaki felt confused but turned around to see a smiling Light outside his window with an Iphone 5 in his hand. Ryuzaki rolled his eyes and opened his window for the weird kid.

Light climbed into Ryuzaki's room and handed him the pills. "Take one." Light whispered to him. Ryuzaki looked at the pills and sighed. Taking two. Light looked rather nervous.

"Ryuzaki-Senpai... Are you okay?" He whispered in an almost inaudable voice.

"Yes." Ryuzaki nodded with that yes. Even though he said yes, he really just wanted to cry and say no. But that was weak, and Ryuzaki was anything BUT weak.

"Oh. Good. I guess I'll leave. See you thursday..." Light muttered as he climbed out of the first-story window of Ryuzaki's room.

As Light left he had the urge to make him stay. But it was foolish. He couldn't let anyone get to him. He was going to leave as soon as he graduated. No one, especially not a fourteen year old, will stand in his way of leaving. So friendship will not ever happen.

**Disclaimer. I do not own Death Note. But again I will change and make them the way I please because this is fanfiction and I CAN! Hahaha... Insanity, I know...**

**-Insanity-L**


	4. The February Rain

**Hello my little duckings. Welcome to the fourth chapter, I am Insanity, if you haven't realized that by now, OUT. Just kidding. Stay. Please. Well anyways, you get to see a little into Watari's life, a little into Ryuzaki's past, you find out more about Ryuzakis mother and you learn so much from this chapter. I've been working on this all morning. I hope you enjoy... oh and a soaking wet Light? Find out ;) ha. Nothing dirty I promise. That wont be for a while. ALSO I was inspired by Blink 182 Adams teenage suicide letter, Alesana Apology, Silverstien Call it Karma and Scary Kids Scaring Kids Faith In The Knife. Enjoy this!**

Ryuzaki had found out that he'd been asleep for a day- he'd come home on friday afternoon. So now it was raining outside... it was Saturday so he just sat in the corner of his room, headphones in his ears and plugged to his laptop with the music blaring. His attempt to silence the ringing of the bells.

The bells refused to silence themselves. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He screamed to the bells that blared just a few notches quieter than the music in his ears.

In the livingroom, Watari sighed. _Not another fit..._ Watari thought as he heard Ryuzakis' screams to no one imparticular. Watari shook his head. He felt bad for Ryuzaki, He has so much potential but he wastes it on playing games and screaming at the rain. Watari didn't understand him. He never really wanted to be so cold towards his nephew but his nephew was the reason his baby sister was doing what she was doing now.

Watari's sister, Hadley, right now was spending her time as a stripper and prostitute to save money to send Ryuzaki to college. Watari tells Ryuzaki he hasn't heard from her since she left him... but she calls every thursday. Thats why Ryuzaki is force to tutor Light. He always tells her how he's doing, she always asks if he says anything weird and Wataris' reply is always, "Everything your son says is weird." And Hadley just laughs before saying goodbye. Watari laughs to himself thinking of his odd sister before getting back to watching the news.

Back in Ryuzakis room, Ryuzaki was crying into a pillow while lying on the floor. He curled in on himself slightly more, hoping to hide from the bells insistent ringing. But there was no running. No, no running from something inside himself... As Ryuzaki slowly slipped into a restless sleep he remembered the first time he heard the bells... fourteen years ago on the 28th of February.

_I was running through the streets of England with my mommy. She was so tired, we'd just left the third apartment we looked at today. All of them were too much money according to my mom._

_I was only four but I knew when my mother was upset. She looked broken and hurt, but being a child I didn't realize that it was that bad, I just knew she was hurting but not that she was so depressed. Also I didn't realize how young she was... My mother was only seventeen and I was four... making her thirteen when she had me._

_I was too young to notice something like that. I was too young to realize that. But I ran through the puddles and the light drizzling rain, just ahead of my mother as she barely dragged her feet._

_I splashed in the puddles and laughed, arms opened wide and spinning in cirlces. The rain was so much fun to me. My hood was up so my neatly combed hair wouldn't get wet- in result of getting me sick again, I was a weak child but I didn't realize how fragile I was._

_"Ryuzaki." My mother called to me. I splashed again before turning and smiling at my mother._

_"Yes!" I called loudly with a smile. She looked sad and the bags under her eyes showed that she hadn't been sleeping much. But I was a child, I didn't know that._

_All I knew was it was raining, I was in england, and my mommy was sad. That was all but I was going to be in for a shocker when the real world dropped down on me in a year... but I didn't know that._

_I was laughing and carefree, as all children should be. "Ryu-Chan, you're getting your jeans soaked." She said quietly. I nodded and came back over to her._

_Then thunder cracked so loud and the sky goes from almost black to bright white for a second. I jump and grab my moms hand, the rain begins to pour down harder soaking my entire body. I couldn't breathe. I was frozen in place._

_Images passed through my eyes, images I don't remember now but they were images of a man with light brown hair. I don't remember anything else about the images. But the moment the images passed through my mind the bells began to ring._

_They rang so loud. I looked up at my mother in bewilderment. "Mommy, do you hear the bells?" I whispered to her._

_"What bells, I don't hear anything." She said to me with her eyebrows knitted together._

_"They're really loud... Like church bells." I told her but she shook her head._

_"Don't talk about the bells again." She told me sternly and I nodded, knowing my mother would have a reason if she had told me not to do something._

_I nodded and with every raindrop that hit me the bells gained volume until it drowned out all other sound and I couldn't walk because the blaring bells made me dizzy..._

Ryuzaki woke with a start. There was knocking on the window. He sat up, taking his headphones out of his ears and setting his laptop on his bed. _Who would knock on my wind- Light? _He didn't need to finish the thought or look out the window to know it was Light. He opened the window and a sopping wet Light climbed into Ryuzaki's room through the window. Thunder crashed as Light closed the window. Ryuzaki grabbed his towel off of the bedroom door handle, handing it to Light.

"What did you need at three in the morning?" Ryuzaki questioned, he smirked at the sopping wet boy infront of him.

"I had to ask you something" Light stated simply, as though it were obvious.

"Elaborate?" Ryuzaki was getting more annoyed by the second.

"Oh, um... Well, do you know who or what a 'Kira' is?" Light asked awkwardly, he was confused.

"Um... uh. I don't know, I could look it up for you." Ryuzaki felt a little awkward about having a soaking wet fourteen year old in his bedroom... "Do you want a change of clothes first?"

"Mmm... yeah, please?" Light muttered sheepishly, he didn't want Ryuzakis room to get all wet and gross.

Ryuzaki grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. The shorts were slightly too short and the shirt too baggy but Light didn't mind. They were dry, unlike his own clothing.

They sat in the middle of the bed. Ryuzaki typed "K-I-R-A" in the google search engine. Then thousands upon thousands of hits popped up. Ryuzaki clicked on the first one. It was a biography. "It was a man, a murderer." Ryuzaki stated after skimming the first paragraph. "His name was Light Yagami, you guys have the same first name. Anyways, he killed thousands of criminals. His partner was Misa Amane... she was the second Kira." For some reason as Ryuzaki read this he felt triumphant and victorious, but also completely broken and depressed. He didn't understand where the emotions were coming from.

Light took the laptop and went down to the photos of Kira's family. He had a mother, a father and a sister... Light looked at the sisters photo for the longest time. She looked so familiar. It took him a moment to pinpoint where he knew her... but he got it. "That looks alot like my mom." He whispered to Ryuzaki.

"On your paper for english on your family you said your mother had no siblings...?" Ryuzaki had paid some attention to him once, it happened very rarely but it did happen.

"Yeah, but this girl looks just like her." Light was so serious and Ryuzaki thought it was dumb to think something so out there. Ryuzaki smirked and took the laptop.

"C'mon Light, how can you tell, all of you Asains look the same." He joked a little- knowing full well that he himself was just a little Japanese- and Light elbowed him in the ribs.

"Whatever you say, Round-Eyes." Light retorted and Ryuzaki smacked him upside the head, laughing. They scrolled, family biography was next and "She has the same first name as my mom too, weird." Light just brushed it off.

They scrolled again, then a link was at the bottom- it was for a picture of Kira. They got so curious that they both leaned it a bit. They clicked the link and the photo popped up. They gasped. Jumping away from the laptop.

They had their backs to the headboard and were huddled close together, Lights hand gripping Ryuzakis'. staring at the photo of the man known as Kira. The photo of Light Yagami. "He looks just like you..." Ryuzaki whispered.  
"I think I'm going to be sick!" Light jumped up and ran to Ryuzaki's bathroom down the hall before Ryuzaki could warn him to be quiet and not wake Watari.

Ryuzaki stared into the eyes of Lights doppleganger. Ryuzaki looked at the sinister smirk and the narrowed eyes. He could see the evil inside that man, just from the photo. Ryuzaki gripped the comforter as he stared into the doubles eyes.

The bells got significantly louder with every second that passed as he made eye contact with the photo. When he blinked the grin only got wider and the eyes more frightening. Ryuzaki almost felt like he was looking up at the sinister man and almost felt his heart stop beating, he almost felt his breathing stop, he almost felt his soul slipping away.

Light stumbled sickly back into the room and slammed the laptop shut as he walked by it. He never wanted to see that face ever again.

Ryuzaki didn't move. He was stuck and Light just crawled back onto the bed and sat numbly next to Ryuzaki.

Light gripped Ryuzaki's hand. Light couldn't breathe, he was so sick and Ryuzaki was having a panic attack. They sat there still for a moment, Lights eyes wide and frightened and Ryuzakis' eyes even wider than normal- if possible- and both boys slowly turned and looked at one another. Staring wide eyed and mouthes gaping opened.


	5. Welcome Back Yagami Raito

**Hello my beauties, this right here is insanity... Insanity-L. How did you guys enjoy chapter four? It must have been insane for how little you have reviewed. You are rendered speechless. Haha, okay well in chapter five, you meet Hadley and her husband. Its a rather interesting chapter... umm I also suggest listening to Near's theme song throughout this chapter, it was the entire inspiration for this chapter. By the way if any of you Beyond Birthday fans notice all my subtly references- the constant number 13 everywhere- good for you! So enjoy. I hope you like what is instore for you tonight ;)**

Ryuzaki and Light stared at one another for at least an hour before Lights eyes began to droop and he slowly fell asleep. Ryuzaki tried to fight sleeping but it was no use, his body was still so weak. He couldn't keep his eyes opened any longer and slowly drifted to sleep.

In the room down the hall, Watari's room, Watari sat on his bed on the phone with his sister. "Hadley, I don't know if you should." He told her nicely but she yelled back.

"Too bad, I'm already in town. I'll be there at six and I don't care if it's a sunday, you're staying here with us so it doesn't get weird, alright." She said sternly to her older brother.

"Hadley, I am an important member of my church." Watari huff, then laughed, "As if me being there will help it be any less awkward with the son you off at my door then disappeared for eleven years. He doesn't even like me. It'll probably be easier without me."

"Dammit, Watari! You are staying and that's final. _I also have his college fund with me_." She said the last part very quiet.

"Oh, don't tell me, it's all in ones and in your bra?" Watari chuckled, but Hadley couldn't tell if he was kidding or being a dick.

"No you dickwad. I'm serious though, you better stay." She laughed but got serious once again.

"Alright, Hadley but... _He _isn't coming with... is he?" Watari's detest towards his sisters husband- whom was twenty three when he knocked up a thirteen year old Hadley and ran off afterwards but was finally came back not too long ago and then married Hadley around two monthes ago.

"Yes Watari, Nate is coming with. He's right here if you would like to have a converstation before we get there?" She told her brother cockily- in the background you could hear a monotonous voice whisper 'Please do not give me the phone.'

"I'm going to go, call me when you're about here." Watari was pissed, he hated Nate. Nate was the same age as himself. He had no reason to have sex with a thirteen year old when he was 23. It was wrong. Watari took a shower and then waited for hell-on-wheels -Hadley and Nate- to roll on into Watari's imperfect mess of a life.

Back in Ryuzaki's bedroom the two were fast asleep, Light curled into a ball against Ryuzaki's chest with fistfuls of Ryuzaki's shirt in his hands. Ryuzaki began to stir in his sleep, with his thumb to his mouth, he slowly opened his eyes.

Ryuzaki gasped, frozen in shock. _That retard STAYED here last night?! Why is he curled up like that? Hmm... when he's not constantly confused or apologizing he's kind of cute... WHAT?_

Ryuzaki shook his head really fast- willing that last thought to get the hell out of his mind. He shoved Light off of his twin bed as hard as he could. Light was still clinging tightly to Ryuzaki's shirt so, consequently, making Ryuzaki tumble after him.

Ryuzaki landed on top of Light, in a rather suggestive manner, with a hard thump... Down the hall, in the kitchen, Hadley and Nate had arrived- much to Watari's displeasure. They talked quietly but soon a loud crash came from Ryuzaki's bedroom and they all sprinted to the room.

The bedroom door flung open and Ryuzaki had been about to get up, his hands on Lights chest- making the innocent scene of a boy who'd fallen on top of a friend look like a very sandalous scene with Ryuzaki straddling and holding down his poor innocent uke.

It did look really bad with the way Light looked up at Ryuzaki in surprise and curiousity and what with Ryuzaki's shaken facial expression and flushed cheeks from his embarressing thought. Yes... that scene looked rather profane, nothing like the innocence it truly contained.

Watari stared in shock as his nephew sat frozen on top of another boy, slightly turned to look at his uncle- frightened and shocked. Nate stared at the sight with a secretive smirk- a smirk that only a select few knew of its meaning. And Hadley's head was slightly cocked to the right as she stared at her son, a blank expression on her face.

This went on for a minute- maybe two- but then Hadley burst into laughter. She had to bend over and grip her knees. "Ha.. I'll... Let- let you two... finish up. Ha- ha...tehehe. Come to the kitchen- he- when your done!" She couldn't breathe as she pushed her husband and brother out of the room. She turned before shutting the door, looking at her dumbstruck son. "Enjoy yourselves." She whispered with a wink before shutting the door. Ryuzaki stared after her _Who the fuck is SHE? _He thought as he sat on top of a flustered looking Light.

Ryuzaki jumped up and ran over to his closet and changed clothing quickly- a graphic t-shirt over a plain white longsleeve shirt with a pair of baggy pants. He turned back to see Light on his bed- still in Ryuzaki's t-shirt but his own pants. Lights' hands were in his lap and his face flushed- he looked completely mortified.

"Let's just go explain what happened okay?" Ryuzaki instructed Light but Light wasn't moving. Ryuzaki- too embarressed and upset to keep his emotions in check- let out an annoyed screech, like a thirteen year old girl, and grabbed Light's hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen- Ryuzaki still dragging Light along- Hadley burst into laughter once again. "So Ryu-chan, is this your boyfriend?" Hadley asked once her fit was done.

Ryuzaki's face got bright red, "N-no!" He shouted, dropping Lights hands as though it were skin disolving acid. A small chuckle came from the man next to Hadley. "Who are you both anyways!" He shouted angrily, Hadley's smiling dropped and she looked slightly broken. _Of course he doesn't remember you._ She thought to herself.

"Ryu, it's me... your mother..." Her eyes staring into Ryuzaki's eyes- which for once had a spark of hope in them. He was rendered speechless and stood there dumbly.

"Hmm... I need to use the restroom, I'll be back. Please go on with the conversation without me, it wont be more than a moment." Nate spoke softly.

His smirk still on his face- he'd been making eye contact with Light this entire time. Nate stood slowly and pushed in his chair, Nate kissed Hadley's head and walked around the kitchen table, he made slow and certain steps. Each step made Light uneasy- Nate getting closer and closer. Nate put his hand on Light's shoulder as he passed, whispering, "Welcome back... _Yagami Raito_."

**BAM! What do you think... how about giving me a review? VVVVVVV I love you guys.**

**-Insanity-L**


	6. Emotions in the Images

**Hello my Dollies. How are you. Insane I hope ;) Welcome to my lair of insanity... I am- as always- Insanity-L. Well I got alot of questions from a lovely person called Seishirou Hitsugaya, so here my dollie I will answer to the best of my ability.**

**1. Why did Nate call Light, ****_Yagami Raito_**** instead of Light Yagami- even on the search it said Light.**

**-I forgot to make it spacific that since, here, Light doesn't understand english well, and I can't speak japanese to make it spacific to which but I'll attempt now. To not confuse you. So when Ryuzaki entered the kitchen his mother, Hadley, talked to him in english- she's trilingual- and so they all followed suit. So Nate told Light that in Japanese. Okay? Confusing sorry, it made better sense when I wrote it. If Nate or Hadley speak Japanese Light will be referred to as Raito, okay? But other than that it should be easy to figure out from now on.**

**2. How did Nate meet Hadley to have sex with her?**

**-I can't exactly answer that one yet because it'll give a way too much but Nate never looked or acted like a grown man... Cough cough cough.**

**3. And is Light not inteligent here or is he just pretending so he can spend time with L since he felt a pull?**

**-No, Light's very stupid. It happens to be because of his umm... Parentage in this time round and god not wanting KIRA back that made him that stupid, but he's good when it comes to stealing things and being kind of sneaky, because well his mother doesn't want him to end up like her brother.**

**4. Can there be more information on Light's family as to who married Sayu and anything like his home or whatever?**

**-Actually, that is this up coming chapter... hehe. And you get to meet some old and new friends, YAY. I hope you laugh your asses off and Lights family because well... its rather hilarious. Or so I think.**

Ryuzaki stood shocked and Hadley just stared at her son sadly until Nate walked in... the moment that happened the Ouran High School Host Club theme started playing loudly. Everyone looked toward the source to see why it was playing, everyone looked at Light.

Light looked at his phone- traumatized. Hadley- once again- burst into a fit of giggles, Nate did his little smirk, Watari looked confused. Ryuzaki was the first to react- He walked over to Light and took the phone swiftly.

"Hello? No, he's right here. Yes Ma'am, I understand but he came over because he was having trouble with his english again. I know, but he fell asleep and I couldn't find his phone... Please forgive me for being so careless Ma'am." Ryuzaki spoke smoothly, calming Lights' mother, Sayu, by giving her the address to their house. He hung up, looking pleased with himself and handed the phone back to Light.

"Ryu-chan, doesn't this mean we get to meet Lights family?" Hadley said smiling, _my mother is exactly like all the girls in highschool I hate. Great._ Ryuzaki sighed to himself.

"Hadley, would you mind speaking in Japanese so Light doesn't feel stupid." Ryuzaki addressed his mother. She frowned but repeated herself in Japanese and just an other minute later, the door flung open.

Three people walked into the kitchen, A worried Sayu, her angry husband and their oldest son. All three stood there for a moment. Nate leaned forward a bit, getting a better look at the aging man that was Lights' father. Nates eyes got wide, then he burst into laughter, something rare but happening. "Ha! M... Matsuda!?"

Nate was laughing so hard but came to a stop when Touta Matsuda spoke to him. "Near. It's_ sooo_ nice to see you again. Oh wait, or should I call you N, or L, maybe even L's alias Ryuzaki?" Matsuda was angry and not happy to see Nate... or Near rather. Ryuzaki looked up to see who had said his name. When he looked up he saw nothing but an angry man looking at his mother and her husband- not knowing it was his father just yet- So he stepped in between them.

Matsuda looked stunned for a moment. "_L_?... What the_ fuck_ is going on?" Matsuda looked like he was going to flip shit as he walked towards Ryuzaki all confused.

"What? Who is_ L_? I'm Ryuzaki Rivers?" Ryuzaki spoke confused at Lights father, Nate- Near- Laughed quietly, his secret smirk up once again. He knew something.

"Your Uncle, my half brother. You look alot like him. He was an amazing detective who almost took down Kira, or Yagami Raito. He died because of Kira." He was speaking to Ryuzaki but looking at Light. "But in the end, I was the one to take down Kira." Nate switched his gaze to Sayu. "I'm sorry about him Sayu, I hope you raise little Raito over there to be nothing like your brother." Nate was rather sorry, but the childishness inside did not feel sorry.

Everyone was frozen, from shock or nerves or some just confused- namely Matsuda- or like Ryuzaki who said he needed a shower and then one last person was staring off into space with confusing images- like usual- flashing behind his eyes. Light didn't move even when everyone calmed down and started talking. Light stayed still, barely breathing, until someone had smacked him upside the head. Light turned- about to beat up who ever smacked him- facing his older brother.

"Dammit! That hurt!" Light shouted to his older- but not much bigger- brother. Lights brother grabbed his arm and pulled Light closer.

"Why were you _really_ here all night?" His brother whispered suggestively in his ear. Light's face got bright red thinking of this morning when he woke on the floor with Ryuzaki straddling his hips.

"N-nothing like that, really Matt. Nothing." Light whispered to his brother, Nate turned when he heard the name Matt- he hadn't paid much attention to the older brother before, he kind of just faded into the background. Nate focused on the brother.

Matts hair was cherry red and his eyes bright green. He looked like christmas in Nates eyes... but he was vaguely similar to the Matt who died, but this Matt was a Japanese- though you really couldn't tell that much, his eyes were rather large. This Matt looked rather flambouyantly gay also- according to Nate.

He wore a skin tight black and white striped shirt, and skin tight red jeans and knee high chuck taylors. Yep he was a flamer.

Matt leaned in to his little brother- "Did you fuck him yet?" Lights' face got the same color as his brothers hair.

"N-no, I told you it isn't like that. He doesn't even like boys!" He whispered frantically to his brother.

"But you do." Matt chuckled at his little brothers face and walked over to the opposite end of the room and leaned against the wall. He pulled out a DS and then began playing Pokémon.

Over at the table, Nate smiled- not his knowing smirk- no, he smiled a content smile. _Matt, you haven't changed too much... Hmmm... I wonder..._ Near thought before going back to his converstation with Hadley.

Light slowly walked away from the room, backing into the hall before running to Ryuzaki's room. Light hid under the comforter and hugged Ryuzaki's only pillow. It smells like sweat, tears, candy and mint. Yeah, it smelled like Ryuzaki. He breathed in the scent. It calmed him but also unnerved him. Bringing him more confusing images. He hated the images, they were like a puzzle with no ends and no pictures, nothing to match together. They just confused him.

Closing his eyes he focused on the images and emotions they brought... The first was of Ryuzaki- an older Ryuzaki- in the back of a classroom taking a test, sitting weird. Then it was an image of that Ryuzaki holding some girly phone staring at Light. The next was of a chain, his eyes followed the chain to his own wrist then back to that Ryuzaki's wrist. Then one of that Ryuzaki in the rain, smiling a bit, making Light walk out into the rain as well.

All of the emotions from those images were mixed, happy, sad, angry, ticked, pissed, furious and outrages. Most of the emotions negative and Light couldn't understand how any negative emotion could come from the thought of Ryuzaki. Everytime he thought of the _real _Ryuzaki- the one in the shower at the moment- he couldn't help but blush and feel all flustered and confused.

But now, with his face in Ryuzakis' pillow, he couldn't help but feel embaressed and ashamed. Did he really enjoy the scent of Ryuzaki that much? What was wrong with him? Light never understood himself. but before Light could ask himself another question, the covers were flipped off of him...

**Tah-dah. There you go my lovelies. You are welcome.**

**-Insanity-L**


	7. He'll Thank Me Later Or Will He?

**Hello my beauties. You belong to the insanity, which is me, Insanity-L. KYAHAHAHA... ahhc-hmm. Okay. Anyways, I've been meaning to update this week and the weeks before but its been pretty stressful, my boyfriend- of one and a half years- and I broke up so I've had no inspiration lately... so this chapters going to be a bit... hmm whats the word, wacked out... kind of, bc I'm not really into it today but I just got off work and I really should start this chapter okay...? I've been procrastinating for a couple weeks... Yikes! SOOOO... here we gooo!**

Light stares up at the person whom had ripped the warm, Ryuzaki smelling, covers off of him. He looked up to see none other than Ryuzaki himself... In a towel, and nothing else. Ryuzaki was angry. His eyes were firey black pits, so terrifying that the devil himself would cringe in fear.

"Why are you in my bed!" Ryuzaki wasn't easily angered but today he was so emotional that he had a short fuse.

"Um... Ahh..." Light stuttered out, making no real words, or progress with an excuse. "Sorry!" He shouted and jumped out of Ryuzaki's bed. "I... I was- uhh- cold?" He grimaced awkwardly with an awkward sheepish smile as his shoulders curled in on himself.

"Ugh! Whatever. Just get out Light!" Ryuzaki shouted, still only towel-clad, and Light ran out as fast as possible.

Watari, Hadley, Nate and Lights family heard the yelling but no one really got up to go see. Watari explained that Ryuzaki was probably in a bad mood, and Matt muttered something along the lines of, _'If Light-y gets a hold of him, he wont be in such a bitchin' mood.' _But no one except Nate- Near- heard that.

Nate chuckled, Hadley looked at him with confusion but he just chuckled again, shaking his head and looked at the teen. Matt looked up from his game and smirked at Nate.

Nate laughed at his shared moment with the eighteen year old Japanese Matt. Hadley looked at him again. "You seem oddly chipper today...?" She hadn't heard Nate laugh like that since she was thirteen- the day he'd had sex with her. He had laughed alot... She didn't understand it, but she didn't mind it, she was just confused.

"Oh, just _so_ happy to see some old and new faces." Near was being weirder than normal but no one could tell other than Hadley. Watari thought he was just being a bastard, Matsuda just thought he'd gone crazy, Sayu thought he was happy and Matt... oh Matt knew the man knew something the rest of them didn't.

Matt decided to take a little tour of the house and found his little brother outside a bedroom door on the floor, asleep. Matt kicked his brother, twice, but when he didn't wake up he just rolled his eyes and pulled him up, opened the door and shoved his half asleep brother into Ryuzaki's room, he waited outside the door. _'He'll thank me later!'_ Matt thought and oh dear lord was he right _and _wrong.

Light drowsily stumbled in the room, grabbing onto the first thing his could- which actually happened to be a very naked Ryuzaki. Light stumbled like a drunk, falling on top of Ryuzaki as he accidentally pushed him onto the small bed.

"What. The. Hell!" Ryuzaki shouted and Light finally came to his senses... he was on top of Ryuzaki... a _NAKED_ Ryuzaki! Light screamed.

Outside the door Matt's brow furrowed. He slowly opened the door, to take just a peek. "Well, that escalated rather quickly..." Matt whispered as he saw a naked- and rather angry- Ryuzaki flip his little brother onto his back and leaned over him, straddling his waist. Matt shut the door fast.

"What escalated quickly?" Nate asked, in Japanese, from behind Matt. Matt squealed and turned fast.

"N-Nothing, Mr. Rivers!" The cherry haired boy whisper-yelled at Nate.

"Please, Matt, call me Near." Nate told him while twirling his white hair in his fingers before leaving Matt alone in the hall.

Back in the bedroom, Light was pinned underneath Ryuzaki. "When. Will. You. Listen. To. Me?!" Ryuzaki yelled, "I want you to stay out of my bedroom. Got it!" Light nodded and Ryuzaki jumped off of him before going to his dresser to get a blue pair of boxers.

Ryuzaki got dressed in a flash- not like his normal day when he roams around his room being weird and naked- and watched Light like a fucking hawk. Glaring at him everytime he caught Light staring at him.

**Yay, okay thats MOSTLY silly stuff but its the best I could do for now. That kind of just had to be done so I could have an angry and naked L. Okay? Its a bit of fanservice, and oh does fanservice get better from here. Yay. Okay, more drama and plot in the next chapter. Promise! Love you guys.**

**-Insanity-L**


End file.
